berjuanglah shiho!
by aoka aizawa
Summary: shiho yang baru saja pulih dari pengalaman bertemu dengan orang tuanya dan kakaknya yang sudah meninggal. kini harus menerima kenyataan pahit yang sangat merusak batinnya. apakah itu? akankah nasib shiho akan happy ending?


Shiho POV

Ini dimana? Ah… yang kuingat hanyalah… waktu itu, mouri-san hampir ditembak oleh Gin. Ya… di penyerangan kali ini semua yang terhubung oleh 'trouble magnet' itu ikut. Saat tembakan dilepaskan, aku berlari dan semuanya gelap.

Gelap

Hanya itu yang bisa kulihat. Mungkin lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa. Kenapa sunyi? Ayolah… tak mungkin mereka mau mengerjaiku dengan mengejutkanku kan? ini bukan hari ulang tahunku atau sejenisnya!

_Shiho!_

Siapa itu? siapa yang tadi memanggilku?

_Shiho!_

Siapa? Dimana? Ugh… ini mulai menyebalkan… ayolah… kalian dimana?

_Shiho!_

Baik! Ini tidak lucu! Aku mulai merasa ketakutan. Kalian pasti menertawakanku kan? ayolah… hentikan permainan ini…

Nyut…

Ugh…. Dadaku sakit… apa ini? sakit… bukan— perih… seolah ada sesuatu yang menusukku berkali-kali. Hentikaaan! Sesak…

Yang kuingat, hal terakhir yang membuatku sesak adalah saat shinichi kembali ke tubuh semulanya dan menagih jawaban ran atas pernyataan cintanya di London dulu! Baik! Jangan ingatkan aku… itu menyakitkan!

Zlep..

Akh…. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang menarik paksa sesuatu di dalam tubuhku! Ukh… sakit… hah… hah…

Eh?

Apa itu?

Cahaya? Ah… sebaiknya aku kesana!

Tok…tok… suara sepatuku kah? Tunggu! Jika suaranya sejelas ini berarti ini ada di ruang tertutup yang sangat luas? Cahaya itu…

"shin… aku… aku…" mouri-san? Tunggu! Rasanya aku pernah melihat ini… jangan bilang—

"aku tau kau mencintaiku" ujar detective trouble magnet itu. semakin merahlah wajah mouri-san. Tidak… jangan… kumohon… aku tidak mau ingat lagi… kututup kedua telingaku. Sungguh! Aku tak mau mendengar ataupun melihat adegan yang mampu mengahancurkanku dalam waktu 1 menit itu.

"ya… aku me… mencintaimu" tidak! Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa suara biadab itu terdengar? Haruskah aku menghancurkan telingaku? Kututup mataku rapat-rapat. Aku tau adegan selanjutnya dan aku sungguh tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi!

Kulihat detective itu dan mouri-san berpelukan. Kenapa? Seharusnya mataku sudah tertutup kenapa masih terlihat? Sesak… aku ingin menangis. Kumohon… jangan lakukan ini padaku! Kumohon…

"shiho!"

Siapa itu? kubuka mataku. Kakak? Kenapa? Dua orang di belakangnya itu siapa?

"ne… nee-chan?" suaraku serak. Takut… aku sangat takut… tapi, aku rindu

Kulihat akemi nee-chan tersenyum. Ah… senyuman itu, senyuman yang sangat aku rindukan. "ini tou-san dan kaa-san" ujar akemi nee-chan sambil memperkenalkan kedua orang di belakangnya

Eh?

Seperti inikah wajah tou-san dan kaa-san? Kaa-san sangat cantik. Akhirnya aku tau kenapa kaa-san selalu dikatakan sebagai 'angel' walau itu adalah 'hell angel'. Tou-san… wow… sulit kuungkap dengan kata-kata.

"senang melihatmu yang sudah besar shiho" ujar kaa-san

Bruk

Segera aku memeluk kaa-san dan tou-san erat. Aku tak mau kehilangan mereka lagi. Aku rindu mereka! Aku… aku… dapat kurasakan ada sebuah tangan mengelus kepalaku pelan dan lembut. Kaa-san

"kami tidak pernah pergi shiho… kami selalu ada untukmu" ujar kaa-san. Air mataku mulai menetes. Jadi begini? Rasanya memiliki keluarga ini begini? Dapat kurasakan tangan tousan mengelus punggungku yang kurasa sudah bergetar.

"kami selalu ada untukmu… kau tak pernah sendiri" ujar tou-san… tou-san… kaa-san… aku semakin memeluk mereka berdua erat.

"ugh… jadi kau tidak merindukanku?" ujar akemi-neechan. Aku melepaskan pelukanku dan memeluk neechanku tersanyang. "kau memelukku karena aku mengingatkanmu kan?!" ujar akemi-neechan. Aku hanya tertawa kecil melihat betapa lucunya ekspresi kesalnya.

"dengar organisasi sudah musnah tou-san… kaa-san… penemuan kalian luar biasa! Bisa membuat detective trouble magnet itu menjadi anak kecil" ujarku berseri-seri pada tousan dan kaasan. Entah kenapa aku ingin mengobrol banyak dengan mereka.

Kaasan maju dan mengelus rambutku. "aku tau… begitu juga denganmu kan?! aku, tou-san, dan akemi-chan selalu melihatnya dari dalam dirimu" ujar kaasan lembut

"bahkan kami tau bagaimana perasaanmu pada tro-u-ble-mag-net-mu itu…" ujar akemi nee. Sukses membuatku merasakan wajahku memanas. Tou-san kemudian menepuk pundakku

"kami tau… kami turut sedih mengetahui kenyataannya" ujar tou-san. Aku menggeleng

"tidak apa… bertemu dengan tou-san dan kaa-san serta akemi-neechan disini aku sudah merasa lebih baik… err— ngomong-ngomong, ini tempat apa?" tanyaku yang baru saja ingat bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tau ini dimana.

Kulihat kaasan, tousan, dan neechan hanya saling berpandangan.

"hanya di alam bawah sadarmu… kau ingat? Kau menyelamatkan mouri-san…?!" ujar neechan. Eh? Aku? Ah ya! aku ingat… aku berlari ke depan mouri-san dan tertembak.

Eh?

Kok hangat? Apa kenapa pipiku hangat? Basah? Bukan! Bukan aku yang menangis! Aku tidak menangis… apa ini?

"itu professor agase" ujar kaa-san

Eh? Professor? Kenapa?

Tou-san lalu merangkul kaa-san dan nee-chan. "sudah waktunya" ujarnya. Eh? Apa kalian akan pergi? Apa aku akan kesepian lagi?

"tenang saja shiho-chan… professor agase, shinichi, ran, sonoko, makoto, saguru, akako, aoko, kaito, dan yang lainnya adalah orang baik… kurasa kau tidak akan kesepian" ujar tou-san

"tapi…" ujarku. Aku sangat beraharap mereka tidak meninggalkanku

_Shiho… kumohon… bangun…_

Mouri san? Ini suara mouri-san kan?

_Shiho… kumohon.. okiroyo_

Shinichi? Kenapa suara mereka sangat serak.

"jaa ne shiho-kun… kami selalu ada bersamamu…" ujar nee-chan.

Eh? Kumohon! Jangan pergi… kenapa? Kenapa suaraku tidak keluar? Kumohon… nee-chan! kaa-san! Tou-san! Kumohon.

"jangan pergi!" teriakku.

Eh? Ini dimana? Hijau? Bau obat? Kenapa mereka semua melihatku begitu? Eh?

"shihoooo…." Ujar professor agase memelukku.. sesak…

"professor… se…sesak" ujarku. Kulihat professor agase melepas pelukannya. Aku menyapu semua bagian ruangan serba hijau dan putih ini.

"syukurlah… kau koma selama 20 hari…" ujar aoko berkaca-kaca. Kekasih kaito kuroba. Juga ikut dalam penyerangan itu. hahaha… aku akan tertawa keras saat mengingat bahwa aku melihatnya dengan tanpa beban melempari vodka dengan mop sapu, yang tepat mengenai kepala vodka. Kulihat kaito-kun saat itu terperangah lebar.

"ah… dimana trouble magnet dan mouri-san?" tanyaku setelah menyadari dari sekian banyak teman yang datang. Dua sosok itu menghilang entah kemana. Padahal tadi kurasa ada suara mereka terdengar

DEG, kenapa wajah semua orang muram? Aura berat itu… apa yang terjadi? Saguru maju dengan kepala menunduk. Jelas terlihat bekas luka bakar di tangannya yang sudah terbalut perban.

"mereka berdua…" saguru menghela napasnya berat "mereka meninggal saat akhir penyerangan. Mereka hancur bersama bigbos organisasi" ujarnya berat

"mereka masuk jebakan bigbos. Saat hendak menangkap bigbos di ruang rahasia. Mereka meledak bersama bigbos. Pemakaman mereka berdua dilaksanakan 5 hari yang lalu" tambah kaito. Sang KID yang sudah mendapat kemenangan atas jatuhnya organisasi.

DEG

Lalu? Suara itu?jelas dapat kudengar suara mereka? Suara mereka yang sangat mengkhawatirkanku!

"ini… bohong kan?! katakan! Ini semua bohong kan?" ujarku. Air mata sudah mengalir deras di pelupuk mataku. Aku berusaha bangkit, tapi rasanya tubuh ini akan hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tak peduli akan sel-sel tubuhku yang berdecit kesakitan. Aku ingin memastikan semuanya sendiri!

"kumohon miyano-san! Istirahatlah… kalau kau begitu, bisa-bisa kau juga menyusul mereka" ujar akako mulai menangis

Hatiku pecah dan hancur berkeping-keping. Kini, aku tak mungkin bisa melihat lagi. Melihat senyuman kemenangan sang trouble magnet itu, bayangan kakakku yang terpancar dari mouri-san. Tidak… aku tidak mau…

Lagi-lagi? Kenapa semua gelap lagi? Apa aku pingsan? Atau aku koma lagi? Siapa itu? siapa disana?

"shiho-chan…" ujar suara yang sangat lembut.

DEG, DEG, DEG,

Wanita bersurai hitam dan berpakaian serba putih itu menoleh. Kini aku bisa melihat jelas wajahnya yang bersinar. Tidak! Mouri-san?

"maafkan aku…" ujarnya. Eh? Kenapa dia yang harus minta maaf? "aku telah merebut shinichi… maaf…" ujarnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa dia yang harus minta maaf? Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf! Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena seenaknya menyukai trouble magnet itu! seharusnya aku yang mati! Seharusnya mouri-san bahagia dengan trouble magnet itu.

"shiho…" apalagi kini? Suara shinichi? Kenapa aku harus mendengarnya lagi? Hatiku sudah terlalu sakit! "maaf aku sama sekali tidak menyadari perasaanmu" ujar shinichi yang ternyata sudah berada di samping mouri-san.

Air mataku menetes. Aku takut, sedih, kecewa, cemburu, sakit semua perasaan itu bercampur. "aku mengerti…" ujarku lemah. Air mata sudah mulai menderas. Kurasakan tangan shinichi mengelus kepalaku.

"benar katamu… aku adalah 'trouble magnet'…" ujar shinichi lirih dan lembut.

Aku ingin menamparnya saat itu juga. kenapa shin… kenapa kau baru menyadari semua saat kau sudah tiada? Kenapa kau mati sebelum bisa melunasi semua kesalahanmu? Kenapa kau menyadari semua kesalahanmu setelah kau tiada hah? Aku marah, takut, dan sedih.

Kenapa shin? Kenapa mouri-san? Kenapa kalian pergi meninggalkanku. Kakiku serasa lemah. Rasanya semua gelap sekarang. apa... akhirnya aku akan mati? apa akhirnya aku akan menyusul orang-orang yang kusayang?

* * *

kyaaa... minna... gomenne kalau jelek, abal, aneh, dll yang belum saya sebutkan.. saya masih pemula, please reviewnya yaaaa minna n(_ _)n


End file.
